The use of a pliable strip as a hinge means is known from many mutually different applications. By way of example, reference can be made to U.S. Pat. No. 1,196,244 which teaches one such hinge means in which the mutually opposing edge surfaces intended for respective sections have a V-shape and are provided with longitudinally extending tape-accommodating apertures or recesses.
A hinge means which can be considered to closely approach the inventive device is illustrated and described in the German published specification No. 2,101,526.
With regard to the significant features of the present invention, the construction which lies nearest the inventive hinge strip is a piece of adhesive tape which has been applied to the edge surfaces of two mutually adjacent panels with the panels positioned so that their edge surfaces are located in one and the same plane.
In this case, the adhesive layer on the tape will not cover solely the mutually opposing edge regions of the two elements but will also cover mutually adjacent edge surfaces and the adhesive tape used will thus form a hinge means having one single pivot axis, which is located at the edge between edge surface and edge region and in the vicinity of that edge region which is not caused to coact with the adhesive tape, and therewith provides a hinge means which will allow the panels to be rotated solely through 180.degree..
Further examples of earlier known hinge means are found illustrated and described in Swedish Patent Specification No. 333 523, U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,760 and International Patent Application, publication No. W088/08186, which teaches a hinge means that consists of at least three tape-like components or segments. These tape-like components are attached to a lightmetal frame belonging to a first plate or sheet and to an adjacent lightmetal frame belonging to an adjacent second plate or sheet.